Un día RARO en Hogwarts
by Parody Fairy
Summary: Es una parodia, y lo sé, es patética. pero ¡hey! yo sólo quería escribir lo de el pelo de Malfoy, lo demás fue cosa de mis amigas. Demonios, son terribles.


Es una parodia, y lo sé, es patética. pero (¡hey!) yo sólo quería escribir lo de el pelo de Malfoy, lo demás fue cosa de mis amigas. Demonios, son terribles. No os sintáis obligados a dejar RR sólo porque hayan amenazado con matarme si no recibo un mínimo de diez. Siempre es un buen motivo para practicar "_hide-and-seek_".

* * *

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de golpe, dejando pasar a un centenar de chicas y chicos de distintas edades, todos rubios y hermosos, que parecían una mezcla entre elfos y veelas.

Todos dejaron de comer y se dedicaron a mirar a los recién llegados, que se colocaron allí en medio y se pusieron a hacerse fotos, mirando a todos lados con pose altanera y cegándoles con los flashes. Uno de los fotógrafos, alto y musculoso, se acercó a las dos únicas personas que no parecían impresionadas por los recién llegados.

-¿Porqué vosotros no estáis babeando y echando chispitas?- preguntó, desafiante y altivo.

-Soy demasiado orgulloso.-respondió Malfoy, pasando la mano por su elegante cabello rubio.

-Soy demasiado famoso.- respondió Potter, desordenándose el suyo con gesto despistado.- Ya sabes, soy el Niño-que-vivió-y-protagonizó-cinco-películas...(ahora disponibles en DVD)

-Oh, y odio a los rubios...quiero decir...¡su cabello no puede compararse con el mío!- exclamó el Slytherin, volviendo a acariciarse el pelo.

-Cierto...no parece que una vaca haya lamido su cabello...-se burló el Gryffindor con aire serio, tocando la cabeza del rubio con un dedo y fingiendo que se quedaba pegado.

-Ja-ja, muy gracioso, Potter. Ve a salvar a alguien y déjame en paz.-dijo, empujándole y tirándole al suelo. Pero Harry se agarró a la túnica de Malfoy para no caerse y de algún modo terminaron ambos en el suelo, Draco encima de Harry, muy cerca uno del otro y hechos un lío de brazos y piernas.

-¡Quítate de encima, Malfoy!

-Suéltame Potter, no puedo moverme-gruñó el Slytherin, demasiado cerca del otro para su gusto.

-¡No os mováis!- gritó uno de los fotógrafos, sacándoles fotos- ¡Sois geniales¡Hay tanta química entre vosotros! Owlf, muévele el brazo más a la izquierda...despéinale un poco, sólo los mechones de delante...oh, sí, esto es ¡perfecto¡Tendremos las fotos más calientes del siglo!

Draco y Harry trataron de desenredarse con más fuerza aún. ¡De ningún modo iban a permitir eso!

En ese momento, surgido de no se sabe dónde, apareció el famosísimo, el adorado, el único...¡Gilderoy Lockart!

-¡Dejadlo chicos! Yo os ayudaré a desenredaros...-dijo, su túnica ondeando al viento (creado por el ventilador con el que lo seguía su agente) y su sonrisa centelleando (gracias a la linterna con la que le alumbraba su agente, también. Todo sea por la imagen). Con un _grácil_ movimiento de su _experta_ varita, pronunció-¡_Inreto semper mutatio_!

Una luz brillante envolvió a los dos chicos.

En la sala se hizo el silencio, y todos alcanzaron a oír un aullido aterrador que procedía de la brillante luz...

-¡Mi pelooooooo!¡Se está despeinando!

Oh, bueno, no **tan** aterrador.

Cuando la luz desapareció, los dos jóvenes se pusieron en pie y se miraron, inmóviles durante un largo minuto hasta que...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh¿Qué demonios has hecho, Potter?- le gritó Draco Malfoy al joven salvador del mundo mágico.

-¡Malfoy¡Me has robado la cicatriz!- gritó él, pasándose la mano por el pelo, en un gesto que él considera "sexy". O eso le ha dicho siempre Mione. Aunque, bien pensado¿dónde habrá visto Hermione la palabra "sexy"¿En un diccionario?

-¡Quieto, media-sangre¡Estás despeinando mi pelo!- gritó el (_ahora_) moreno Draco Malfoy. Efectivamente, lo _peor_ había pasado. ¡Habían intercambiado _trozos_ de sus cuerpos!

No, bromeaba.

¿Os lo habéis creído, verdad?

Bueno, os diré lo que en verdad pasó.

¿De verdad queréis saberlo?

No es agradable, eh.

Bueno, estáis prevenidos.

¡Habían intercambiado sus cuerpos!

Rápidamente Draco Malfoy (ahora en el cuerpo de Harry Potter) apareció un tubo de gomina y se lanzó contra su propio cuerpo, peinándolo y cubriéndolo de una abundante capa de espesa gomina. ¡No permitiría que su precioso y sexy cuerpo fuese por ahí despeinado, no señor!

-He de reconocer una cosa, Potter.- dijo Draco, una vez estuvo satisfecho con el aspecto de su dorado cabello, levantándose del suelo.- Te ves bien sexy ahora.

-Argg! Malfoy, devuélveme mi cuerpo o...

-¿O qué?

-¡O les enseñaré a todos la marca tenebrosa que tienes en tu brazo!

-¿Qué¡No te atreverás!

-Oh, claro que sí.- dijo el rubio triunfante, destapando su pálido brazo. Esperó a oír el murmullo horrorizado que probablemente seguiría a su demostración, y al ver que lo único que hacían era reírse bajó la mirada hasta _su_ brazo.

-¡Mierda¿Qué demonios crees que es esto, Malfoy¿Y la marca tenebrosa?

-No la tengo, estúpido incompetente.- respondió Draco, frustrado. Por culpa de Potter ahora todos sabían su terrible secreto: se había tatuado unos unicornios rosas con flores y corazoncitos que decían "señor Draco de Dumbledore".

Preguntándose si Potter tendría algún tatuaje que pudiese serle de utilidad como chantaje, levantó la manga izquierda de la camiseta muggle que llevaba. Por favor¿dónde compraba ese chico la ropa¡Todo el mundo sabe que los magos decentes llevan túnicas, no vaqueros!

Nada.

Con gesto esperanzado, levantó la otra manga.

Miró el tatuaje que había allí.

Parpadeó.

Volvió a mirar.

Parpadeó de nuevo.

Y justo después se echó a reír.

En su brazo derecho había un tatuaje con un corazón que decía: "Harry & Tom"

-Jajajajajajajaja...

-¿De qué te ríes¡Por lo menos él no tiene 400 años!

-Oh, por favor¿Voldemort?- dijo Malfoy, conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

Risa que se cortó de golpe cuando con un seco "plop" el actual Señor Tenebroso (véase Voldemort) apareció en medio del Gran Comedor y lo abrazó.

-¡Harry¿Dónde has estado, amorcito¡Te estaba esperando!

-Apártate de él, Tom.- gritó el rubio.-Es Malfoy en mi cuerpo, no yo.

Voldemort miró a Harry y después a Draco. Y miró a Draco y después a Harry. Y miró a Draco y la mesa de los emparedados. Y a la mesa de los emparedados y a Harry.

-¿Cómo sé si eres tú de verdad?- inquirió, rascándose la escasa nariz.

-Pregúntame algo que sólo yo sepa.

-Hmm...está bien. ¿Qué pasó realmente en el verano antes de quinto curso, cuando "te atacaron los dementotes"?

-¡Fácil! Nos fuimos de fin de semana a tu isla privada del caribe.

-¿Y qué hicimos allí?

-¿Aparte de lo obvio?

-Aparte de lo obvio.

-Hm...planear una manera de fastidiar a Malfoy.

-¡Harry, eres tú!- gritó Voldemort por fin, abrazando el cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Fue culpa tuya que me mandaran matar a Dummby?- exclamó Malfoy, iracundo.

-Malfoy, no consiento que le hables a mi pichoncito en ese tono. ¿Entendido?- rugió el Señor Tenebroso.-Y ahora, tráenos un helado.

-Si, Amo. Por supuesto, Amo. -tembló el moreno.

-Así me gusta. Bueno, Harry, que me dices¿nos damos un baño?

-¿En el jauzzi?

-¡Claro!

* * *

Bueno, antes de que nadie me envíe un avada vía email, estabais advertidos 


End file.
